The Gangster
by PembantunyaKyuhyun
Summary: Sungmin, murid baru yang polos dan lugu kini berteman dengan Gangster yang sangat dibenci di SM High School. Sebenarnya apa & siapa mereka ini? kenapa Sungmin berteman dengan para Gangster itu?/Mereka adalah Red Rose/Jangan dekati mereka/sebenarnya kalian ini gangster macam apa?/dia mantan anggota Red Rose[Chap 1] Review Juseyo


**The Gangster**

 **Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Changmin, Onew, Kim Ryeowook**

 **Other Cast : Will be join automaticly in the story**

 **Genre : Friendship, Crime**

 **Rated : K**

 **Disclaimers : MINE.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfiction, Typos anywhere, No plagiat, No Bash**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : The First Meet**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul, seorang namja kini tengah berjalan di halaman SM High School. Dari seragamnya yang masih rapih tak ada lekukan sama sekali dengan Tag name bertulisan Lee Sungmin dan cara berjalannya yang canggung sembari sesekali melihat sekeliling dengan mulut yang mengucapka, ia sudah bisa dipastikan murid baru di sekolah ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Cepat!"

"Yesung! Awas dibelakangmu!"

"Onew! Changmin! Di samping kalian!"

Namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat ada 4 orang namja yang berseragam sama dengannya dikejar oleh 7 orang namja yang menggunakan seragam dari sekolah lainnya.

4 orang namja tadi memukul, menendang, dan melempar 7 orang namja dari sekolah lainnya. Begitupula dengan 7 namja itu, mereka juga saling membalas.

"Hey! Cepat kemari! Apa kau tidak takut terkena pukulan?"

Ada seorang namja kecil yang menggeret lengan Sungmin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Hei, apa kau murid baru disekolah ini?" Tanya namja kecil itu. Sungmin mengangguk "Ne, aku murid baru di sekolah ini. Aku pindahan dari incheon High School" ujar Sungmin.

Namja kecil itu mengangguk ngangguk lalu menjulurkan tangannya "Oh ya, kenalkan namaku Kim Ryeowook. Aku dari grade 2 jurusan Sastra Vocal pertama" Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan dari Ryeowook.

"Ne, namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku juga dari grade 2 jurusan Sastra Vocal, tapi aku tak tahu pertama kedua atau ketiga. Memangnya berbeda ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, jurusan Sastra Vocal ada 3 macam. Semua diurutkan berdasarkan kemampuan bernyanyimu. Jika kau sempurna dan jenius kau masuk pertama, jika bagus kau masuk kedua, dan jika lumayan kau akan masuk ketiga. Tapi sebelumnya kau akan di tes oleh Head Master dulu" jelas Ryeowook

"Wow, berarti kau sempurna dalam bernyanyi. Kelasmu pasti penuh dengan orang orang yang sangat hebat dalam bernyanyi, kau sangat beruntung" puji Sungmin

Ryewook menggeleng "Ania". "Wae?" Tanya Sungmin

"Yah, di kelas pertama hanya ada 10 orang dan 4 namja yang beberapa saat yang lalu berkelahi di halaman sekolah itu… juga ada dalam kelas pertama" ujar Ryeowook

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Apa kau ingin kuantar ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk tes?" Tanya Ryeowook dan dibalas anggukan serta senyuman dari Sungmin.

.

.

"Baiklah, kau masuk ke kelas kedua. Kim Ryeowook-ssi. Tolong antarkan Sungmin-ssi ke kelasnya" ujar sang Head Master

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas Sungmin, "Baiklah, ini dia kelasmu Minnie. Jika kau ingin berkunjung ke kelasku. Kau hanya perlu berjalan 11 meter dari sini dan ada kelas bertulisan 'we are the main vocal' itulah kelasku." Ujar Ryeowook

"Baiklah, istirahat nanti aku akan ke kelasmu" ujar Sungmin

"Baik, aku tunggu" ujar Ryeowook lalu berlalu dari kelas Sungmin.

.

.

 _Jam istirahat_

Sungmin berjinjit jinjit untuk mencapai jendela agar ia bisa melihat adakah Ryeowook dikelasnya atau tidak.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi di belakang Sungmin

"Ah.. ak" belum sempat Sungmin menjawab Ryeowook memotong perkataannya

"Ania, dia tak perlu dibantu. Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar Ryeowook dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya lalu menggeret Sungmin menuju kantin.

.

.

"Wookie, kenapa kau kasar sekali dengan namja tadi? Siapa dia? Cho… Hyun.. Hyul..Yun.."

"Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Ryeowook

"Ah, Ne! itu dia namanya, kenapa kau kasar kepadanya?"

"Yah, dia bersama ketiga temannya itu adalah gangster di sekolah ini, Kyuhyun adalah ketua geng Red Rose. Dia sudah dikeluarkan 4 kali dari sekolah ini tapi tetap saja kembali karena harta dari orang tuanya itu. Kau harus berhati hati dengannya" ujar Ryeowook

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, saat sedang tenang tenangnya makan terjadi keributan di antrian kantin.

"Hey! Tak bisakah kau mengantri?" ujar namja bermata sipit berambut coklat

"untuk apa aku mengantri? Bukankah bebas jika ingin membeli makanan di kantin?" ujar namja bertubuh gempal meremahkan namja bermata sipit didepannya itu.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sungmin  
"Yang gendut itu namanya Shindong, dia juga ganster di sekolah ini tapi bukan dari Red Rose. Sedangkan yang bermata sipit berambut coklat itu adalah Onew dia anggota Red Rose" jelas Ryeowook, mereka melanjutkan menonton pertengkaran ini

"Hey hey hey!" ada guru yang datang melerai keduanya. "Apa apaan kalian? Ingin bersaing siapa yang memiliki mata terindah? Sudah sana pergi, setiap kali aku bertemu dengan kalian pasti kalian sedang berkelahi" Onew dan Shindongpun akhirnya dapat dipisahkan. Shindong keluar dari kantin dan Onew duduk di meja kantin bersama dengan Red Rose.

.

.

 _Pulang Sekolah_

Sungmin berjalan melalui lapangan bola yang terbengkalai. Ia dapat mendengar suara teriakan dan tawa seseorang disana

"Awas New!"

Tiba tiba ada bola baseball yang melayang menuju Sungmin lalu…

BUAAKK

Sungmin terjatuh dengan adanya benjol di jidatnya. "Aduuhh" Sungmin mengaduh sembari memegangi jidatnya yang benjol.

"Aish….Mianhae, Mianhae, Mianhae… Gwenchana?" Tanya Seorang namja yang tadi Sungmin lihat sedang bertengkar di kantin.

"Ah ne, gwenchana" ujar Sungmin lalu berdiri. "Maaf ya, aduh… sini sini, aku obati dulu" ujar Onew lalu menarik tangan Sungmin ke lapangan bola.

"Hyung, bolanya kena dia" ujar Onew sembari menunjuk Sungmin

"Ommo! Mianhae! Aku tak sengaja" ujar namja bermata sipit lainnya

"Ya sudah, duduklah dulu." Ujar namja yang Sungmin ketahui namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Kini mereka duduk di karpet dengan beberapa makanan ditengahnya. "Apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Onew. "Ania, tidak apa apa" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan Sungmin "Anyeong! Aku Kyuhyun, yang menolongmu tadi Onew, yang melempar bola tadi Yesung, dan yang makannya banyak itu Changmin" ujar Kyuhyun mempekenalkan anggota Red Rose satu persatu.

"Ah ne, namaku Lee Sungmin" ujar Sungmin

"Ya sudah, ayo dimakan! Nanti keburu dingin! Yack! Onew, jangan dihabiskan sendiri ayamnya!" Kyuhyun merebut kotak makan berwarna kuning yang berisikan beberapa potong paha ayam goreng.

"Hehehe, mianhae Kyu. Habis Kim ahjumma pintar membuat Ayam goreng" ujar Onew dengan mulut penuh. "Cwang! Itu Colaku! Ini colamu! Kenapa dihabiskan Colaku?!" Yesung berteriak histeris melihat Soda 1 liter miliknya habis di minum Changmin.

"Mian" ujar Changmin santai. "Sungmin-ah! Cepat ambil jatah milikmu sebelum kehabisan!" ujar Kyuhyun menyodorkan beberapa potong ayam dan biscuit biscuit kecil kepadanya.

Sungmin memperhatikan geng Red Rose ini, mereka tidak seburuk dari pemikiran orang dan bukan juga tipe tipe gangster. Coba? Mana ada gangster yang bersalah mau meminta maaf, gangster yang baik hati pada orang lain, dan juga gangster yang sangat menyenangkan juga mengasyikkan.

Sejenak Sungmin menepis pikiran rendahan tentang geng Red Rose dihadapannya ini. Saat ia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya dan Red Rose berkutat dengan makanan mereka, ada sekelompok gangster lainnya yang datang. Dan salah satunya adalah Shindong.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Cih, kami datang kesini untuk melampiasakan kekesalan anggota kami. Shindong, dia bilang temanmu itu menyuruhnya mengantri padahal temanmu itu sendiri tak mengerti apa itu mengantri. HAHAHA" Gangster itu tertawa merendahkan.

Onew kesal mulai maju namun di tahan oleh Kyuhyun, "Baiklah, lampiasakan saja kepadaku" ujar Kyuhyun.

Shindong maju dan mulai memukuli Kyuhyun awalnya Kyuhyun tak membalas sama sekali hingga dirasanya Shindong lengah, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan satu pukulan keras di perut Shindong hingga ia jatuh dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Tak ada anggota dari Red Rose atas gangster didepannya ini yang membantu, karena mereka tahu. Masalah pribadi, harus di selesaikan secara pribadi juga.

"Baiklah! Uhuk! Aku menyerah" Shindong akhirnya menyerah, Kyuhyun mendekati Shindong. Shindong merangkak mundur, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Berdirilah" ujar Kyuhyun, Shindong menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun lalu berdiri.

"kalian duduklah dahulu, biar kami merawat luka temanmu itu" ujar Kyuhyun mempersilahkan gangster itu duduk, awalnya sekelompok gangster itu sedikit gengsi. Namun Red Rose memaksa mereka untuk duduk.

"Minumlah" ujar Yesung memberikan 7 gelas cola kepada mereka. Kyuhyun dan Changmin kini sedang membersihkan darah dari tubuh Shindong dan mereka member Shindong tablet obat untuk mencegah pendarahan berkepanjangan di perut Shindong.

"Onew! Kemarilah" titah Kyuhyun, Onew datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Shindong lalu duduk di depan mereka "Minta maaf lah, bagaimana juga ini juga salahmu" ujar Kyuhyun, Onew melirik kearah Shindong sejenak lalu menatapnya "Mianhae Shindong-ah" ujar Onew lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Shindong "Ania, ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku mengantri maafkan aku Onew" ujar Shindong menerima uluran tangan Onew, kini keduanya saling tersenyum.

Mereka menghabiskan sore ini dengan berkelahi, bermaafan, makan bersama, berfoto, dan saling bertukan akun jejaring sosmed.

Kini sudah pukul 7 malam, gangster tadi sudah pulang duluan, namun Sungmin tampak masih bersama Red Rose.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang juga. Sudah malam, terimakasih atas semuanya" Sungmin membungkuk lalu berbalik. Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin "Di mana rumahmu? Akan aku antar, ini sudah malam. Bahaya jika sudah malam, akan banyak orang jahat" ujar Kyuhyun

Sungmin diam sejenak lalu mengangguk "Di perumahan Gangnam block D nomor 11" ujar Sungmin. Changmin yang sedang minum langsung tersedak

"HUUFFTT! UHUK HHUUKK! Chinca!?" ujar Changmin tak percaya "Ne, wae?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia kebingungan.

"Kami juga tinggal di perumahan Gangnam!"

.

.

Didalam mobil Kyuhyun

"Kau tinggal di blok berapa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin basa basi. "di blok E Aku sebenarnya tinggal di Apartement SJ13 tapi karena orang tuaku berada diluar negri selama 8 tahun. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama mereka" ujar Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sungmin bertanya lagi, "Ne, jadi. Aku, Yesung, dan Onew hyung juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun hyung, jika dia ditinggal orang tuanya di luar negri kalau kami hanya luar kota saja. Jadinya kami sama sama kesepian lalu mengumpulkan dana untuk membeli rumah di perumahan Gangnam" ujar Changmin. Sungmin mengangguk paham

Kini mobil Kyuhyun berada di depan rumah Sungmin, "Sungmin-ah! Kau ingin langsung pulang atau berkunjung sebentar di rumah kami?" Tanya Yesung. "Emm, aku akan Tanya Eommaku dulu. Tunggu sebentar!" Sungmin berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin keluar dengan seorang wanita disampingnya.

Red Rose keluar dari mobil lalu membungkuk hormat kepada wanita itu yang tak lain lagi adalah Eomma Sungmin. "Terimakasih ya sudah mau berteman dengan Minnie, saya harap kalian bisa rukun selalu" ujar Eomma Sungmin. Setelah berpamitan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Red Rose

.

.

"Selamat datang Sungmin-ssi di rumah Red Rose" ujar Changmin

"Wah, bagus sekali rumahnya" ujar Sungmin, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia dipersilahkan duduk oleh Onew. Tak lama kemudian Yesung kembali dengan membawa 5 cangkir The Ginseng. "Silahkan diminum"

Mereka mulaimengobrol satu sama lain, nampaknya mereka mulai akrab.

"Sungmin ah, apa kau anak tunggal?" Tanya Onew. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "Ani, sebenarnya aku mempunyai Hyung yang hanya berjarak 2 tahun denganku. Tapi entah dimana ia sekarang" ujar Sungmin. Semua mengangguk mengerti

"hey, apakah benar kalian ini gangster?" Tanya Sungmin. Semua tiba tiba tertawa "Hahaha, aigo.. siapa yang bilang? Kami ini adalah Geng petarung yang hanya akan bertarung jika dilawan, bukan gangster" ujar Onew.

"Oh jadi begitu, hehhe" ujar Sungmin terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya jika dilihat lihat kau ini ada sedikit kemirip duduk, cara makan, cara berbicara, dan cara berprilakumu terhadap kami dengan angota Red Rose kami dulu" ujar Yesung. "Chinca?" entah mengapa Sungmin menjadi tertarik dengan Geng ini.  
"Ne, sebutannya adalah JPG karena dia lebih suka diam dari pada berbicara, sama sepertimu. Tapi kami tak tahu nama aslinya, ia tak pernah memberi tahu kami" ujar Kyuhyun

"Dulu? Memang sekarang ia dimana?" Tanya Sungmin, "ia sekarang telah keluar dari Geng kami saat kami naik ke kelas 2 Junior High School. Ia bilang ia sudah mempunyai tabungan yang cukup untuk hidup mandiri di Indonesia sana,padahal kami sangat menyayanginya" ujar Changmin.

"oh, jadi begitu. Maafkan aku telah mengingatkan masa lalu kalian" ujar Sungmin. Mereka menggeleng "Ania, gwenchana itu hanya masa lalu. Tapi kami mengosongkan kamarnya, kau mau melihatnya? Barang barang miliknya tidak ada yang dibawa kecuali dompet saja. Ponselnya bahkan masih ada dikamarnya, ingin kesana?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'YA'

.

.

Kamar anggota Red Rose berada di lantai 2, tapat 2 M setelah tangga adalah kamar mantan anggota Red Rose. Pintu kamar itu terdapat sticker lambang lambang tokoh kartun Keroro, Sungmin melihat itu dengan seksama sekelibat Sungmin tersenyum sedikit "wae?" Tanya Changmin. "Ania, pintu ini hampir mirip dengan pintu kamarku dan Hyungku di busan. Hanya saja, karena keluarga kami dulu adalah keluarga tidak mampu maka kami hanya dapat menggambarnya dengan kertas putih saja" ujar Sungmin. Red Rose mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, jangan terkejut saat melihat isi kamar ini" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum

Pintu itu terbuka, Seketika mata Sungmin melebar dengan sempurna dengan mulut yang terbuka

"I.. ii.. ini…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Anyeong! Bertemu lagi dengan Yui dan Ai!^^ gimana ff ini? Bagus? Jelek? Atau gimana? Mau lanjut atau stop sampai disini? Kalau mau lanjut Review yang banyak yaa!^^*maksa*#ditimpuk batu gede# KHAMSAHAMIDA!^^ Anyeooong**


End file.
